hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Prancer
Background Ballet instructor Curtis Prancer got into HCL after being declared unmanly by his mates for teaching ballet. The main reason he's in HCL is to prove his mates wrong. Before coming to HCL he had performed in many all-male versions of popular ballets, including Swan Lake, The Nutcracker, and Mary Poppins: The Ballet. His main strentghs of dance aplly to the octagon-like structure as his finesse, poise and agility allow him to run around the structure and easily slip into a submission attempt. Prancer is one of the top fighters in the Heavyweight division, He earned a championship shot, but lost in the first minute to Leo Serengetti by submission. Prancer holds a majority stake in Ballet Bob's Dance Studio in South Tuscon, Arizona. Prancer requested and was granted a release from his HCL contract on Friday, November 29, 2013. Reasons for this are unknown at this time, but he left HCL with a 4-3 record. He later appeared in KUMITE on their first show. In 2016, Prancer was voted into the Heavyweight KUMITE tournament. After learning of the vote, he announced that 2016 was planning to be his last year as a mixed martial artist, and that his run in the KUMITE tournament, however long, would be his last series of fights. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 9-7 | Bad News Cruz | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 34 | October 16, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:08 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-6 | Blade Stabdagger | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 29 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:29 | Osaka, Japan | Grand Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-6 | Lukas Galingas | Submission (Triangle choke) | KUMITE 29 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:34 | Osaka, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-6 | Roger Mars | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 27 | March 13, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Hokkaido, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-6 | Leo Serengeti | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 25 | January 1, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-6 | Oleander Olsson | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 21 | September 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:49 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | The Big Kabongo | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 13 | January 1, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:53 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-4 | Lukas Galingas | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 4 | April 27, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:54 | Kobe, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Taylor Swift | Submission (Arm triangle) | KUMITE 1 | January 1, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:32 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-3 | Enzo Antonioni | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 24 | October 13, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Aaron Blue | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 19 | April 14, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Halifax, Nova Scotia | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | Leo Serengeti | Submission (Guillotine choke) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:05 | Waco, Texas | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Albert Munch | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 9 | October 7, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | Jorgi Magumbo | KO (Left teep to face) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:25 | Tucson, Arizona | HW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Aaron Blue | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 5 | July 29, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Kenosha, Wisconsin | HW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Rupert Takamura | Submission (Arm triangle) | HCL 3 | June 24, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:01 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Submission of the Night |} ----